Eight Little Words
by Syrenmoon
Summary: Edward's POV. Will Edward follow his families wishes and choose a career in the church, or will Rockella help him choose a different path.


_**DISCLAIMER :- This is a story... a work of fiction, the facts in the story may have been change to fit the story, I am fully aware that these things wouldn't happen in the real world and don't need to be informed of it thank you very much.**_

A/N During a loooong spell of writers block I found myself listening to 'The Pretty Reckless' at 4am one morning and this one-shot formed in my head, so blame the band's lyrics for any blasphemy not me ;)

**Eight little words.**

Edward's POV

My life was complicated, it really was that simple... and the sooner I accepted that the sooner I could begin to work out what it was I wanted from it. I stood in the entrance to the church and handed out bibles and orders of service to the parishioners, much as I had done every Sunday for the last lord knows how many years. I thought back to the last time she had been in here, the only person alive that I loved more than life... At least I hoped she was still alive, I just wish she'd let me know somehow, that she was out there and if she still loves me.

I'd felt hands on my waist and a tongue lick up the back of my neck, I smiled knowing she'd be standing on the stash of bibles I had piled on the floor behind me. That was the only possible way she could reach, that and she'd be wearing the stiletto's that her father had forbade her to wear. "I love you, I want you... right now." She'd whispered seductively in my ear, the very word's I'd said to her on the day of her fifteenth birthday, just before we made love for the very first time. When I had said those eight little words I could never have imagined how much they would come to mean to us both. We'd made love a fair few times since then too, but as far as anyone knew we were both still virgins and dedicated on our path to join the church. My robe was the only thing preventing the entire congregation from seeing the erection that she had just given me as they stood in line to greet us, our parish Father just a few feet away from me. Everyday I waited to be struck down by lightening in God's anger for not just losing my virginity and not just for taking her virginity, I had to do it with the daughter of my mentor, Father Charlie himself.

I groaned audibly and heard her quiet giggle, turning slightly I caught sight of her silk black slip under her harlot red dress as she hurriedly escaped behind the curtain that concealed the passageway that led to the office. I had to smile, she was quite the tease and despite all that she had been through she still managed to find a way to upset her father and turn me into an hormonal horny teen again. Whether I joined the church or not, I hoped some day to marry and I always imagined my daughters being just as wild and free-spirited as Isabella. Or as I prefer to think of it, 'as their mother,' Bella was the only girl I'd ever made love to or even kissed and the only girl I ever would. I sighed as my cock throbbed at the memory.

It was a little over two years now since Bella had left Forks, I couldn't blame her for leaving, there was only me holding her here. Unfortunately at the time I was so focused on doing the right thing by my parents, grandparents and the church that I couldn't stop her. I wanted to, I wanted even more to beg her to take me with her, but I just didn't have the will power. Bella always said I was her hero, her angel, always so strong doing what I felt was right and ignoring my own hopes and dreams to do what my family and the church wanted. She wasn't that strong, way too selfish, no, she had to go and fulfil her own dreams, she left Forks on her sixteenth birthday and never looked back.

Don't get me wrong, Bella had been hit continually with the cruelty of life and had completely lost her faith. When Bella finally hit rock bottom and I alone was there to keep her head above water, the church had one more blow to drown her, pulling her so far under not even I had a hope of saving her.

The town of Forks Washington, is a very small place and it fell mostly to Father Charlie to keep his parish a good, clean and healthy one. But to do this he gave us a ten o'clock curfew at night and basically put a stop to anything that was fun. He spent most of his time visiting his parishioners so never even saw his own family was falling apart. No sex before marriage was allowed at all, you couldn't even buy condoms in town, I had to order in from Amazon, well back then I had, when I actually needed them. Renee, Father Charlie's wife, turned to the bottle for support and Bella turned to her grandmother to raise her. Then her grandmother got sick and Bella was left to care for her, watching and caring or anyone whose dying of cancer is hard, but at fifteen it almost killed Bella. Just three months after losing her grandmother, Bella's mother drank herself into an early grave, of course Bella was utterly devastated.

Too busy with his parishioners to see the life leaving his daughters eyes, I held her together as best I could, always there for her whenever she needed me. Despite all my commitments to the church, I made my excuses to be with her, only later finding out they blamed her for trying to lead me astray. On the day of her sweet sixteen Father Charlie forgot her birthday entirely to arrange an emergency town meeting. Rosalie Hale, one of Bella's best friends had gotten pregnant and her other best friend Ali Brandon was becoming so off the rails that her parents thought she was possessed and were trying to get her committed. So all things considered when Ros and Ali said they were running away, Bella was right there with them.

I'd gone over to see her, to take her out myself, it was her sixteenth birthday after all, I had been with her all day at school but she needed me more now. When she opened the door her face was streaked with tears, behind her were two bags containing all that she owned, I knew one would contain all her books, she'd never leave them behind. I'd held her as she cried, telling me that she was sorry and she would always love me but she had to leave, I had my faith and she had lost hers completely. Ros drove up in her fathers car, Ali sat in the back seat, I walked Bella out carrying her bags for her. "Eight little words." She said, I hugged her fiercely as I cried into her neck.

"Eight little words." I agreed.

"Goodb..." She started to say but I covered her mouth with mine to stop her, she couldn't say that, not her. Bella always spoke the truth, if she said goodbye, I knew I'd never see her again, I couldn't live with that, this couldn't be the last time I see her.

"Don't say that." I said, "see you later, this is not goodbye Bella." I insisted.

"See you later Edward... I love you." She said, leaving me a lingering kiss on the lips before getting into the car.

"I love you angel." I said and Ros drove her away from me.

Two years of waiting to hear anything from her and I had nothing until Father Charlie mentioned over dinner that someone fitting Isabella's description had been signed to a record label in Seattle and was creating quite the stir within religious circles. Her name had changed to Mysty Viaz, which made me smile but the name of the rock band he either overlooked or forgot. The name of their first song released he was more concerned about 'Where did Jesus go?'

I have a tale to tell about a girl whose soul was screwed  
She was born into a life with everything to lose  
Her father sold her to the trade when she was just a child  
She was seventeen and never ever learned to smile.

She took a bullet and she blew out her brains  
She didn't say goodbye, she just went away  
And now who's missing her?  
I wish she was here  
Her name was Angel and she'd had a bad year.

So you wanna call me the devil's advocate  
When you don't know the half of it?  
Cause I was raised to believe in miracles  
My life is so cold.

Where did Jesus go?  
Where did Jesus go?  
Where did Jesus go?  
He disappeared.

What's the point of screaming out if no one gives a damn?  
What's the point of reaching out if no one lends a hand?  
She had passed the point where there was nothing left to give  
She was seventeen and never ever learned to live.

So if you wanna call me the devil's advocate  
Well you don't know the half of it  
Cause I was raised to believe in miracles  
My life is so cold.

I had the song downloaded before Father Charlie had made it out to his car, the song itself could have reduced me to tears, but one thing stopped me in my tracks and put a smile on my face that hadn't been there in over two years. The name of the band was 'Eight little words,' she was telling me she as alive and that she still loved me. Also the two other band members were Ros and Ali, she wasn't alone, they had been with her all along.

She needed an angel to love  
And no one sent her an angel  
She needed an angel to love her  
But no one sent her an angel

But you wanna call me the devil's advocate  
But you don't know the half of it  
I hate I was raised to believe in miracles  
Cause life is so cold.  
(The Pretty Reckless)

Somewhere in here she was sending me a message, I just knew it, she needed an angel and she always called me her angel, just the way I called her mine. No one sent her an angel? Holy mother of god, she wanted to see me, her father needed to send me, her angel to see if I could save the soul of the devils advocate. She hates that she believes in miracles because she wants to believe that I still love her and will work this out. Of all the ridiculous notions, as if I could ever not love her, that was an impossibility, I would love her through death, for all eternity. All I had to do now was convince her father to send me and to do it so that he'd think it was his idea.

It had taken me weeks of planting the idea in his head, but once it was there... After reading the lyrics to her other songs 'kill me' and 'follow me down,' Father Charlie couldn't get me to Seattle fast enough. I was on a mission to exorcize the demon in her, well that's what he thought, I just wanted to feel her in my arms again. Father Charlie had arranged for me to spend the day with her and as I got closer to Seattle and to the hotel I was meeting her at, I grew more and more nervous about the meeting. I'd seen videos and pictures of her of course, every night I watched her on Youtube, I was so going to hell for what I did to myself whilst watching them too. Bella looked more beautiful than ever, wild, but still my angel, except for the hair, her hair was so black now that it looked blue where the sun caught it. Still the same sexy eyes that showed me the depth of her soul and that naughty smirk that still made me ache to say those eight little words and bury myself inside her for hours at a time. Yeah I'm on a fast track to hell, celibacy be damned.

As I approached the suite I recognized Ros ahead looking almost frantic, she was with a tall blond guy who looked equally as worried. As I got closer I understood why, as what sounded like breaking furniture and smashing glass could be heard through the closed doors of the suite.

"Hi Edward." Ros said reaching for my hand.

"Long time." I replied.

"It has been, you look good though, real good, that might just save you." She said as glass smashed against the doors before they opened suddenly and Ali ran out, she blushed when she saw me.

"Oh, hi Edward, good to see you," she said also shaking my hand, "she's ready to see you, go straight in and... good luck."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked, even more worried now.

"Someone told her that Charlie sent you to cleanse her, she's a little pissed, she agreed to the meeting only because it's you." She explained, "go right in." She said and I thought I saw her lip twitch but I wasn't sure, I nodded, swallowed hard and walked to the door.

As I opened the door, a maid ran out with a bucket of broken glass and a brush and pan, it looked like she was fleeing for her life. Now I was here I had no idea what I was going to say to her and for a moment I wondered if I should follow the maid. I just knew I couldn't say anything if I was worried about who might enter the room, so I locked the door and slowly turned to look around the room. She was on a sofa on the far side of the large room, looking flushed and glorious, her eyes met mine and in that moment I knew all I could ever want to know. Time didn't matter, life didn't matter, the past didn't matter, all that did matter was right here and right now. I knew precisely what it was that the fire in her eyes was telling me, the only truth that I ever needed to hear.

After that day I had had meetings like that with Bella at least every four to six months depending on her work schedule and when she could make it to Seattle for one of our meetings. I knew when it was time for our second meeting when the band released their new record 'goin down,' I didn't even try to work out it's meaning before I had scheduled our next appointment, I just know that she needed me to cleanse her soul again.

Hey there, Father  
I don't wanna bother you  
But I've got a sin to confess  
I'm just 16 if you know what I mean  
Do you mind if I take off my dress?

Don't know where to start  
Let me get to the good parts  
Might wanna cross up your legs  
I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need  
And I'm not above having to beg  
There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him eight feet underground

All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down, all the way down

Well, hey there, Father  
There is just one other thing  
I have a simple request  
I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction  
I would be in your debt

Perhaps there is something that we could work out  
I noticed your breathing is starting to change  
We could go in the back behind all these stacks of bibles  
And get out of this cage

There was this boy who tore my heart in two  
I had to lay him eight feet underground

All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is someone to save me  
Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down

I didn't wanna do it, Father  
But I caught him with another woman in the bed I made him  
So I put him in a grave

And now there's no one left around to get me off  
When I want it to drag

The next day on the television they identified him  
By the circumsicion that I made and now I'm on the run  
But wait, why did I have to go and kill him  
When he was the best I'd ever had

All I need is someone to save me  
Cause I am goin' down  
And what I need is something to save me  
Cause God, I'm goin' down, all the way down

I'm goin' down  
All the way down

(The pretty reckless)

She wasn't exactly shy about telling me she needed to see me that's for sure, not that I'm complaining, I sure as sanctum need to see her too.

We'd been having our cleansing, exorcism meetings for a little over three and a half years now and I always arrived to the sound of breaking glass.

Ali slipped out of the door to greet me, "hey there... you are a sucker for punishment, I don't know why you even try to get through to her." Ali said.

"Part of the job description." I joked.

"Oh of course." She giggled, "you get officially ordained this year don't you?" She asked.

"In five months, my twenty third birthday." I admitted, though I still wasn't sure if I should go through with it or not.

"Congratulations, it must be nice getting exactly what you always dreamed of?" She said, I'm sure it would be, if it was my dream and not someone else's.

"You should know, with the three of you living your dreams." I pointed out.

"Maybe once, but it gets old pretty quick when all you really want is a break from all the media circus, when the whole world assumes you're 'devil spawn' you have to fight hard not to be what they think you are, as you can well see with madam Felicity in there. Though whatever you do must work, she's usually a weeping mess for at least a week after you're gone." She said.

"Really?" I asked, as I knew there wasn't much cleansing that went on and I didn't realise that my leaving again affected her as much as it did me.

"Totally, won't so much as leave her room or talk to anyone, she'll be locked in there for a week I guarantee it." She said as I hurried to get inside.

This was the very first chance in some time I'd had to see Bella as she'd been on the road for almost a year, I had needed our visits more than ever six months ago, just before I had graduated from college. I just needed someone to talk to and no one had the time, none of my friends, no one in church and no one at home had any time for me. I had finally got desperate and called the emergency burner phone that Bella had given me, just in case I had ever needed her. When I called she was on stage in Queensland, Australia, but she called back during her break. I just needed to hear her voice, just needed to feel close to her. She faked a collapse on stage and caught the first flight back to Seattle, I spent two and a half glorious hours in her arms before she had to be back on the same plane as it flew straight back to Oz. No one had ever really done anything for me before, yet she dropped everything and travelled across the planet just to give me a hug.

I walked into the room and locked the door, turning to see those eyes, to see that fire as she launched herself across the room to attack me as always. I caught her mid flight and as she wrapped herself around me, I devoured her mouth as she clung to me.

"I love you." She whispered into my mouth.

"I want you." I gasped back, panting as she stole my breath as we smashed into furniture.

"Right now." We said together as we began to tear away at each others clothes.

I had her naked before I reached the sofa, but she wasn't even wearing underwear, I moaned loudly when I slipped my fingers between her legs and found her dripping wet. She tore frantically at my pants as she tried to release my throbbing cock, weeping and waiting impatiently for release from the prison of my boxers. My pants had barely passed my knees before she was pushing me down onto the sofa and straddling me, lowering herself down quickly before she captured my lips again with hers.

I hissed out through my teeth as she took me in deep and quick. "Steady Angel, we have all day." I assure her and I thought I heard her sob, I looked up to see that she had tears in her eyes. "Angel, what's wrong?" I asked stilling immediately.

"I-I, I can't bare it any more." She said before she broke down and began to sob.

"Angel, no, oh god, please tell me what's wrong Bella, I can't bare to see you like this." I begged, trying to move to pull out, but she clung to me, not letting me move an inch.

"I've m-missed you so much and in a few hours you'll b-be g-gone again, once your ordained you'll g-get your own p-parish and I'll lose you forever." She sobbed. No! Shit, I hadn't even considered that, not once, I'd been so focused on the 'what should I do?' that I never once considered the consequence of me actually staying with the church.

"Bella, look at me." I said trying to pull away from her enough to see her face, she shook her head. "Bella, it's snowing like crazy out there, I can't possibly drive back home tonight." I said, she sniffled and looked up at me hopefully. "If the snow gets any worse, I could be stuck here for days." I suggested.

"Really?" She asked her eyes full of hope, I had missed that look, it had been so long since I'd seen her hope.

"I don't want to leave you either Angel, it kills me every time I have to go away, never knowing when or if I'll see you again. I hadn't even thought about what happens after my birthday, because I still don't know what I'm going to do, sometimes I just really wish I had your strength." I confessed.

"D-do you still have the same dreams?" She asked me.

"Teaching music here in Seattle, whilst my wife works part time at the library surrounded by thousands of books. I'd pick her up from work and go home to spend time with our three beautiful children." I said, that dream had never changed.

"Three?" She asked.

"At least." I said kissing her lips, "and you know, I always wanted you to be part of that dream, as my wife." I pointed out, I needed to know that she really understood that. "I know it's not the lifestyle you want, but maybe one day?" I asked, that was the main reason for my being so unsure, I didn't want my dreams if she didn't want to be part of them.

"Maybe not today, but life changes really quickly Edward, don't write me off yet, or yourself for that matter, that dream could be closer than you think." She said.

"As god is my witness... I love you Bella Swan." I said before I kissed her deeply, she kissed me back instantly and slowly we began to move together, my cock having gone soft during our conversation now quickly growing inside of her.

We lay naked on the bed, wrapped around each other, sated after our love making marathon, at least this time we kept the furniture breaking down to a bare minimum. Normally our reunion was so frantic that we broke more after I came into the room than she ever did before I got here. Everyone just assumed that she was still mad at me, having no idea that we were actually fucking like rabbits, as Bella likes to put it. This was almost a routine for us, make love for hours, nap, then spend hours talking, catching up in each others lives. Most important for me was her telling me about all the gossip from magazines of all the guys that claim to have slept with her during her worldwide tour. Pretending the claims didn't bother me was one of the hardest things I had to do back home, in truth, even though I trusted her, it killed me when I saw the reports.

I told her I trusted her and that it didn't bother me but she didn't buy it. "They come backstage Edward, meet the big rock-star, most invite us to parties, some we even attend. They all talk about it to their buddies and the stories get longer and more wild as the tell them. I just ignore them rather than deny them, our manager says it sells more merchandise when the fans think they have a chance in hell of bedding the rock-star. The media offers thousands of dollars for proof of someone having slept with me. That doesn't stop them printing the stories even without any proof... you are still the only person ever to worship at this alter." She assured me with a smirk, which I kissed off her face fully relieved and that started off another marathon. Second marathons were always better than the first, after being apart for so long I always came really quick the first few times, by the second marathon I could go for hours.

"Bella, will you come to my ordination?" I asked her. She gasped and stared at me, "I know I'm asking a lot expecting you to return to Forks and Charlie's church, but it would really mean a lot if you were there."

"Your ordination? The place where they'll have some bride lined up for you to marry, before you chose her or the church or both?" She asked... hmm she had a point.

"Jessica, actually." I admitted.

She snorted. "Oh wow, when they went digging in town for someone as pure as the driven snow, someone should have warned them about avoiding the yellow stuff, instead that's what they pick for you? She was already the town bike well before I left, she'd had two abortions before Ros even lost her virginity." She added pissed.

"I knew, it's never going to happen, I can't stand her, she's slept with half the clergy." I added, not admitting that I was sure that included Charlie. "Whatever happened to Ros's kid?" I asked, I'd never read anything so I assumed she got rid of it.

"Maggie is five now, totally gorgeous just like her mom. Ros married Emmett one of our security guys, they have two more kids now, Kate and Liam."

"Wow, that's great, but how do you keep that out of the media?" I asked.

"It's not been easy, but then you may have noticed that none of us can exactly walk down the street, we never have been able to do that. None of us have really had a chance to do any real living since we graduated high school." She said sadly. "As much as we love to preform, sometimes we all wonder if its worth it any more."

"So, that library job is starting to look pretty sweet then?" I asked hopefully, she just laughed at me. "But you'll be there, right?" I asked, knowing that she would without me asking, despite how she feels about the place.

"I'll bring my bike in case we need to make a quick getaway." She grinned, dear Lord, how I love her.

I stayed with my Angel for four whole days, it was without doubt the best time of my existence, but leaving her was agonising. Worse still just a month after our meeting Bella seemed to drop off the grid completely, the bands manager said the girls were exhausted after the world tour and were just taking some time out for themselves and hopefully they would all be well and back in the studio in no time. I saw pictures of Ros with her family on holiday in St Lucia and pictures of Ali on a beach in Brazil with the bands manager. Yet not one word on Bella, not a god damn peep, I got more and more worried as my birthday approached, wondering if she would show up. Whether she was going to or not, I had made up my mind, I owed it to us to finally give our relationship the wings to fly. It was my family and the church that wanted me ordained, not me, I didn't want that life, I'd watched it tear Bella apart, I didn't want that.

The morning of my birthday I woke up with the shakes, until I received a letter that was hand delivered by a delivery lad after my parents had left early for church, but not before they said that they trust me to make the right choice today.

_**My dearest Edward**_

_**Things have really changed since I last saw you, I just wanted to wish you a very happy birthday and to tell you that no matter what choices you make today, you have made me so proud and I will always love you. You may not see me, but I will be there today to support you no matter what.**_

_**Eight little words... Your Bella, always.**_

Always... she's always there for me, she only cares about what I want, not once has she tried to lead me away when she so easily could have. Unlike all the people who claim to care, they push me to follow their path, not one of them gives me their time, just... "follow the right path Edward, stay true to your family Edward, do the right thing Edward."

Instead of the suit my mother had laid out for me, I put on jeans and a black t-shirt, I put my wallet and keys in my pocket along with something I'd kept for this very occasion, then I put my robe over the top, out of respect more than anything.

I noticed the motorbike in the lot as I climbed the steps up to the front of the church, I smiled content and relieved now that I knew that Bella was here. I knew it had to be Bella's bike, Charlie would never allow one of his parishioners to ride on such a death trap. Though judging by the amount of cars in the lot the church was already crowded.

I walked in the front door rather than entering from the side where they expected me to come in, where I would enter to accept my fate had I chosen that path. This way they would know from the offset what my choice was and for once I was not about to let anyone of them change my mind. I was right the church was packed full, well if I'm going to make a fool of myself, might as well do it in front of the entire town and everyone I know.

"Edward?" Father Charlie questioned when I walked in.

I pulled off my robe and handed it to him, "I'm sorry Father but I will no longer be needing these."

"You're turning your back on the church?" He asked outraged, typical... it always was all or nothing with him.

"Not at all, I am merely choosing my own life, I will still be involved with the church, I just don't want the church to be my whole life, I want more." I tried to explain, our audience were leaning in to hear me, but Charlie they could hear loud and clear. Suddenly cheers broke out from what looked to be my friends from college and school, all happy to see me stand up to Charlie and my family for once.

"Edward!" My grandfather, Father Edward Sr objected from behind Charlie. "What are you playing at boy?"

"I came to tell you that I'm going to live my own life and follow my own path." I explained slowly.

"You are being an embarrassment." He said, that was rich coming from him. "Stop this folly and put on your robe so we can get on with the ceremony without these theatrics." He said sternly.

"I'm only still here so that I can collect the woman I intend to marry." I said, I heard a small squeal and something grabbed my arm, I looked down to see Jessica clinging to my arm. "Oh god no!" I said pulling away from her. "Not even if hell freezes over Jessica." I said, horrified that she'd made skin to skin contact even if it was only my arm.

"But you said you were saving yourself?" She said to me, I'd forgotten about that, what I had meant was I was saving myself for Bella and I had only been fourteen at the time. Well I guess that things hadn't changed that much. Jessica turned to face Father's Charlie and Edward Sr. "You promised him to me, him or I tell them all everything." She said glaring at them, I watched their faces go from angry to panicked.

"Edward!" Charlie said but I ignored him, I had only one goal now.

"Angel?" I called looking across the congregation, looking for Bella.

"What are you doing Edward?" Edward Sr asked.

"Angel, I'm gonna need that ride." I joked and there she was, she stood in a dark corner but I knew it was her, looking more gorgeous and radiant than ever before.

"You!" Charlie almost roared, "it is you who is to blame for all of this, you devil spawn?"

"Charlie, she's your daughter, don't talk to her like that and no she is not to blame for anything, though if you're looking for someone to blame then take a look in the mirror. Not one of you give a damn about me, no one but her, if it came down to it I would lay my life down for Bella every moment of eternity and I'd still be in her debt." I said turning back to go towards her, she stepped forward hesitantly and I gasped when I saw why, as did everyone else.

"That last exorcism you did went a little wrong and your cleanse left a little something behind." She said as I stared at her slightly swollen belly.

"Really?" I asked almost falling to my knees at her feet and wrapping my arms around her, kissing her belly.

"You take that demon child and leave this sacred place of worship." Edward Sr said to Bella.

I jumped back to my feet, "That demon child?" I snarl, "just happens to be your great grandchild." I pointed out to him, gasps came from all over the room almost sucking out all the air in the room.

"How is that possible you took a vow of celibacy when you turned eighteen and you were a virgin then." Jessica said, her hands on her hips.

"You mean you assumed I was." I said with a smirk as the remaining air was sucked completely out of the room. I turned back to Bella, dropped to my knee and pulled my grandmothers ring from my pocket. "Bella, in front of god and all these witness I pledge my life, my body and love to you, please, be my wife?" I begged her.

She smiled a beautiful smile that lit up the whole church like the angel she always has been in my eyes. She lifted her hand to caress my cheek, the rest of the world melted away and all I could see was her. "Yes." She said simply, I smiled to match her and slid the ring onto her finger, I had never felt so complete in my life. Finally I had the family and freedom that I had always secretly dreamed of.

"Stop with this idiocy and show some family loyalty Edward." My father said from behind me, bursting the bubble of happiness I was in.

"I am, Bella and our baby are my family and I'm showing them the loyalty I should have showed them seven years ago." I admitted as I stood up and wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders.

"She is not your family." Edward Sr said. "This slut has poisoned your mind."

I growled at him. "Actually, I've been in love with her since I was fourteen and she's been more loyal to me since then than all of you have been all of my life." I almost spat at them. "Now if you're done pushing me away, we'll be going now."

"Stop this now!" Charlie yelled. "You will forget about this... this thing." He said motioning between Bella and myself. "Marry Jessica and join the church, don't be tempted by the devils work, it's obviously a test Edward, don't be fooled by this temptress, stay on your path."

"That's enough! How dare you talk about my fiancée like that, when you are both being bribed to marry me off to Jessica just so she won't tell everyone she's been servicing you for years. Oh yes and just so that you know, Grandfather, she's been fucking Charlie for years too, so you are not the only one." I blurted out in my anger in front of everyone... er, oops. I caught sight of Jess running for the side doors, at least ten members of the parishioners hot on her trail. Double whoops...

"I'm gonna need that ride now." I laughed as I grabbed Bella's hand and ran for the front door during all the commotion that I'd caused.

Back at the house I dragged Bella upstairs, "As much as I really want to say eight little words right now, I think it might be safer if I just pack quickly and we get out of here as soon as possible." I admitted, she smirked and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?" I asked, stroking her belly as I placed my bag on the bed beside her.

"I didn't want to force you into a decision Edward, leaving the church and wanting to be with me had to be your own choice, you needed to be sure before I complicated things in your head." She explained.

"You really are the angel that watches over me aren't you? You have never failed me... I don't deserve you." I admitted.

"I love you, I'd do anything for you, I just needed you to see that you were strong enough to make this decision on your own." She said, reaching up to kiss my lips.

"I know I don't have anything to offer you, or anywhere to live, but I promise you both that I will find a way to take care of you, just give me a chance to prove that." I said holding her face in my hands.

"I don't think that will be a problem... and don't worry about where we live for now, I've got that covered." She said with a wry smile.

"What?" I asked, she rolled her eyes at me. "What?"

"You may not know this, but I've spent the last five years playing in a rock band, a few people across the planet may have bought a few of our records." She said, smiling when she saw the penny drop.

"Oh!" Seriously never thought about it, I just wanted her, the rest never bothered me. "So I'm going to be a kept husband?" I asked, "you'll be my sugar momma?" I asked waggling my eyebrows at her.

She laughed with me, "I have a house and there are a few schools in the area." She informed me. "I'm not letting you forgo your dreams any longer Edward, I'm going to help you live them, starting with your first daughter." She said laying her hand on her belly.

"We're having a girl?" I asked elated. "Oh Angel, I love you, god, do I love you." I said leaning back on the bed and pulling her with me.

She kissed me for a few minutes before pulling away and grinning at me. "What?" I asked when she continued to grin, she shook her head and rolled her eyes at me again.

"Seriously Edward, we have your family heading this way, probably about to gun me down and you want to make out on your bed?" She said, still smiling, it was as though she just couldn't stop, I knew how that felt, despite everything I was blissfully happy right now.

I kissed her chastely and jumped off the bed, throwing what little I had into my bag, I grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. I glanced at my car, a hand me down from my father, then looked at Bella's bike.

"You don't need that car any more Edward, it's just another part of them holding you, but if you want it, then you go and drive it, I will follow you on my bike." Bella said.

"Do you mind following me to a friends place?" I asked, unsure how she would take this.

"Of course, what do you need?" She asked.

"If it's okay, can we leave your bike there and arrange to have it collected tomorrow?" I asked and watch her frown appear. "I really don't like the idea of you being on the bike at the moment." I said placing my hand over our daughter. She smiled realizing what my concerns were and kissed my cheek.

"Of course, lead the way." She said.

**Missing magazine article.**

Interviewer:- So Mysty, could you explain to your fans what the bands name means?

Mysty Viaz:- (shakes head -No).

Interviewer:- Oh, um, er... But the name has to have some significance to the band, can you tell us what that is?

Mysty Viaz:- (shakes head -No).

Interviewer:- Eight little words has to mean something... could I ask the meaning, off the record?

Mysty Viaz:- Yes.

Interviewer:- Would you tell me?

Mysty Viaz:- (shakes head -No).

Interviewer:- So is the meaning a very personal one?

Mysty Viaz:- Yes.

Interviewer:- But you won't tell us what that is?

Mysty Viaz:- (shakes head -No).

Interviewer:- And you won't tell us what those eight words are?

Mysty Viaz:- No, that is strictly between me and my Angel. (Longest sentence on record from Viaz, EVER!)

Interviewer:- Your Angel? The media claims you to be devil spawn, what would devil spawn want with an angel?

Mysty Viaz:- Wings.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, if so do let me know, thanks for reading.**

**Huggles**

**Syren xxx**


End file.
